Trade Skills
After battling for an hour you might be wondering what more you can do in this game. One of the most implemented mechanics in this game is what we would call TSING (working on your trade skill). It is important to understand that there are a few different trade skills that do different things: Mining, Gathering, Logging, and Fishing: these trade skills produce different materials depending on which tile you are currently on (such as TSING a mine would give the player ore). Then from there they will be organized by tiers. Once you have gathered enough materials of the same tier, you can turn them in at towns as quests in exchange for a reward. Refer to Quests for more info. Scouting and Selling are also two different trade skills that you can level. Scouting allows you to level up your tiles faster than anything else and gives more map visibility as you level. At level 50 players can travel 1 second faster per tile, which will help when traveling long distances. Selling (also known as Salesman) will earn you gold. This skill is especially helpful in earning enough gold to buy equipment for battling. The big advantage in trade skills is that workload increases depending on your level. This mechanic will allow players to idle for long periods of time as they increase their levels. For example a level 1 TS (trade skill) can be idled for around 2 minutes when a level 30-40 can idle for almost half hour and so on, all the way until level 500. The max level for tsing is 500. The cooldown for any trade skill is reduced as the skill increases in level, in accordance with the following table: Level Cooldown 1-9 10 Seconds 10-24 9 Seconds 25-49 8 Seconds 50-99 7 Seconds 100-199 6 Seconds 200+ 5 Seconds Relics and Chests Relics can be found in chests, which are found through TSing. Trade skills can be upgraded with relics to gain more experience, resources and more. The following upgrades can be found here: Relics are found in chests with a 13% chance for one 4% chance for 5, a 0.2% chance for 20 an a 0.03% chance for 100. There is also a 0.1% chance for 15k M. Essence Some legends even say there is a very small chance to find 250 relics in one chest... Chests are found with a 2% chance for every attempt under normal circumstances and without any upgrades. Bonus Resource Sometimes you'll get double or even triple drops, this is based on your level using the formulas below Double : (level-1)/500 Triple :(level -250)/500 *How Bonus Res. Chance Works Bonus Resources is the chance that the resources you gather double. Say you have a tile that is 80/40/20/10/2. If you have +10% bonus res. chance, then t1 will be improved by 10%, t2 will be improved by 5%, t3 will be improved by 2.5%, and so on. This will result in your chances for that tile to be 90/45/22.5/11.25/2.625